


Telemarketing

by Prolyxa



Series: quarentena days challenge [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Telemarketing
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:09:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23352976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prolyxa/pseuds/Prolyxa
Summary: [sebaek] A luz no final do túnel de Baekhyun para aquela crise foi interagir com o mocinho do telemarketing.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & Oh Sehun
Series: quarentena days challenge [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671976
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Telemarketing

Quando seu celular tocou, Baekhyun estava deitado no sofá de cabeça para baixo e as pernas para alto, daquele jeito que muitas crianças fazem na hora de assistir televisão que a mãe acaba gritando que “ _faz mal ficar assim, o sangue vai todo pra cabeça!_ ”. Mas ele olhava o teto fazia alguns minutos. Ou mais. Talvez uma hora? Baekhyun não conseguia se lembrar desde quando estava olhando a vastidão branca e inexplicável da laje pontilhada por alguns insetos de luz. Antes disso, Baekhyun tinha lavado toda a louça e ficado impressionado pela forma como a água saía da torneira; havia algo de hipnotizador naquilo.

No entanto, ele não era louco nem nada. Estava só… entediado, cansado, com um cérebro muito desocupado sem ideia do que fazer. Era o resultado de ficar preso dentro de casa quando você não queria. E Baekhyun nem era uma pessoa que gostava de sair. Era mais do tipo que adorava passar horas e horas no sofá da sala ou jogado na cama em seu quarto. Mas sendo obrigado a não colocar um pé para fora de casa eram outros quinhentos; outro dia tinha sentido vontade de sair passear pra fora, caminhar, tomar um ar, ver pessoas!, meu Deus. Então ele estava meio louco. Ou ficando. Às vezes, quando voltava a si, percebia que tinha olhado para um pontinho preto na parede por minutos ou contado todos os azulejos do banheiro quando sentou (ele andava sentando pra fazer isso, meu Deus!) fazer xixi.

Só que o telefone tocou. Baekhyun até se assustou.

O número em seu visor dizia tudo: ou era cobrança ou era alguém vendendo alguma coisa. Ele descartou a cobrança porque tinha pago o cartão de crédito de manhã cedo, oito parcelas suaves em um momento de crise. A segunda opção era a mais viável, porque fizesse chuva, fizesse sol ou o fim do mundo, o telemarketing não parava.

‒ Alô? ‒ falou.

Chiados. Mais chiados. Aquilo era um cachorro latindo?

Baekhyun jurou ter ouvido um “ _bosta_ ”.

‒ _Alô, sou Oh Sehun, da operadora VaV, poderia falar com Kim Junmyeon?_

‒ Então, esse número é meu, na verdade.

‒ _Não é de Kim Junmyeon?_

Baekhyun se sentou no sofá, um pouco animado. Se fosse outro dia, talvez três meses atrás, teria desligado na cara da pessoa. Melhor, não teria atendido a ligação. Mas no desespero que estava por qualquer tipo de contato humano, o telemarketing deveria funcionar.

‒ História boba essa ‒ falou. ‒ O número era dele quando moramos juntos na época da universidade, sabe? E eu nunca lembrava o meu próprio número, só o dele. Daí, como presente de aniversário ele me deu um telefone novo. Um nókia, acho. Ou era aqueles de abrir e fechar ainda? Samsung, se não me engano. Mas era o melhor telefone do mundo. E olha só: o número no chip era o dele! Dá pra acreditar? ‒ Baekhyun riu alto. ‒ Junmyeon sempre me falou para trocar o nome do titular do número e eu sempre esqueci de fazer isso.

‒ _Então Kim Junmyeon não usa esse número, mas você?_

‒ Isso.

‒ _E o senhor se importaria se conversássemos um pouco?_

‒ Baekhyun.

‒ _Oi?_

‒ Meu nome é Byun Baekhyun, não precisa me chamar de senhor ‒ falou gentil. ‒ Senhor está no céu ‒ brincou.

Ganhou uma risadinha fanha como resposta.

‒ _Baekhyun, primeiramente, gostaria de mudar o nome do titular do número?_

‒ É possível?

‒ _Totalmente. Posso fazer isso rápido enquanto conversamos. Só vou precisar de algumas informações básicas, como documentos. Tudo bem?_

‒ Tudo bem por mim.

O atendente começou a pedir número de documentos e Baekhyun percebeu que não se lembrava mais deles, precisando recorrer à carteira. Era engraçado porque antes Baekhyun sequer precisava pensar para saber a numeração de algo tão importante como a sua identidade.

‒ _Então, seu Baekhyun, o seu número foi contemplado pela operadora para um plano pré-pago de cinco gigas de internet por mês. Sendo dois deles para uso de Youtube, Instagram, Facebook, Spotify e outras redes sociais. Com esse plano você também tem acesso à ligações pelo estado, para qualquer outra operadora, sem cobrança alguma. E pode falar o quanto quiser. Também tem o acréscimo de alguns aplicativos da VaV, como VaV saúde, VaV medicação, VaV notícias e revistas, assim como muitos outros aplicativos que vão te ajudar no dia a dia._ ‒ Oh Sehun fez uma pausa. ‒ _O mais interessante é o preço, tudo por trinta reais, acredita?_

Baekhyun franziu o cenho daquele jeito de quem estava interessado.

‒ Interessante mesmo. Mas Junmyeon, por exemplo, meu melhor amigo, sempre reclamou dos planos de vocês.

‒ _Em qual sentido?_

‒ Tarifações inexplicáveis, o valor do plano que aumentava sem avisos, essas coisas.

‒ _Olha_ ‒ Sehun tossiu ‒ _, posso te garantir que ao menos quanto a esse plano você não vai ter problemas_.

‒ Você usa ele?

‒ _Claro!_

Baekhyun riu.

‒ É mentira, não é?

‒ _Seu Baekhyun, a mensagem está sendo gravada._

‒ Ah! Mas é claro, eu esqueci. Me perdoa, está bem?

‒ _Tudo bem. Mais alguma dúvida quanto ao plano?_

Baekhyun coçou a cabeça e soltou um “ _hmmm, vejamos…_ ”

‒ Sehun ‒ começou. ‒ Quer dizer, posso te chamar de Sehun?

O outro riu.

‒ _Claro que pode, é o meu nome_.

‒ Então, Sehun, e se ‒ cruzou as pernas como um indiozinho ‒, e se eu contratasse esse plano hoje e quisesse cancelá-lo no mês que vem, eu teria algum tipo de multa?

‒ _Neste plano não_ ‒ respondeu. ‒ _Ele é…_ ‒ Sehun gaguejou, provavelmente porque não conseguia se lembrar da palavra correta para aquela frase. ‒ _Enfim, é um plano mais flexível. No caso do cancelamento você não teria encargo nenhum. E pode ser cancelado a qualquer momento._

‒ Com previsão contratual?

‒ _Tudo escrito no contrato_.

‒ É mais interessante ainda.

‒ _É um bom plano_ ‒ Sehun garantiu. ‒ _Gostaria de contratá-lo?_

Baekhyun mordeu o lábio.

‒ Veja bem, eu estou em casa durante esse mês, sabe? ‒ contou. ‒ Aliás, você não está?

‒ _Agora sim_ ‒ Sehun respondeu. ‒ _Home office._ _O pessoal do TI conseguiu instalar e configurar os laptops de todo mundo e agora estamos atuando de casa._

‒ Nesse horário?

‒ _Principalmente nesse horário_ ‒ disse. ‒ _Não tem horário pra bater meta._

‒ Pareceu meu chefe falando agora.

Sehun soltou uma risadinha.

‒ Mas fico menos preocupado que você não esteja trabalhando lá fora nesse momento.

‒ _Eu sinceramente penso o mesmo_.

‒ Então está em casa, né? Foi por isso que escutei os latidos.

Sehun soltou um suspiro.

‒ _Me desculpa, de verdade._

‒ Relaxa, sei como é ‒ tranquilizou. ‒ Macho ou fêmea?

‒ _Macho_.

‒ Carente?

Sehun suspirou de novo.

‒ _Demais!_ ‒ falou. ‒ _Quer atenção e carinho toda hora. Inclusive, está deitado no meu pé neste momento. Não sinto mais as pontas dos dedos de tão gordo que é_.

‒ Eu sinto é inveja.

‒ _De perder os pés pela falta de circulação sanguínea?_

Baekhyun riu.

‒ Não, da companhia mesmo.

‒ _Está sozinho?_

‒ Terrivelmente ‒ soltou. ‒ Junmyeon ficou preso no hospital, é enfermeiro. E meu cachorro está na casa dos meus pais, que moram na cidade vizinha, mas está tudo interditado, não dá nem pra ir buscar.

‒ _Nem é certo sair agora, não é?_

‒ Isso. ‒ Baekhyun suspirou e se largou no sofá de novo. ‒ Ficar sozinho é bem ruim.

‒ _E você tem internet?_

‒ Sim, inclusive paguei hoje.

‒ _Bom, esse plano não tem muito sentido, então_.

‒ Um pouquinho.

‒ _Quando volta trabalhar?_

‒ Talvez mês que vem. Mas acho que isso é bem imprevisível ‒ disse. ‒ Estão discutindo home office também.

‒ _Veja pelo lado bom: pijamas._

Baekhyun concordou, a sua risada enchendo a linha.

‒ Está de pijama agora?

‒ _Bom, não._

Baekhyun arregalou os olhos.

‒ Sem pijama?

A risadinha nasalada de Sehun fez Baekhyun fechar os olhos por um momento e tentar imaginar. O que era estranho. Porque não sabia quem era Sehun. Se procurasse no Facebook, quem sabe… Louco. E era mais louco ainda por ter esse tipo de pensamento pelo cara do telemarketing. Contudo, Sehun tinha uma voz gostosa no telefone. Era um mesclado de grave e rouco, doce quando queria ser e Baekhyun tinha certeza que se pudesse conversar mais com Sehun, sem a conversa ser gravada, descobriria que seu tom de voz alcançaria outros sentidos, igualzinho àquela sua risada que dizia mais do que deveria.

Quem falava que estava trabalhando pelado?

‒ _Baekhyun?_

‒ Sim?

‒ _Hmm, gostaria de contratar o plano?_

‒ Sinceramente?

‒ _Por favor._

‒ Minha resposta é não ‒ disse. ‒ É porque eu meio que já tenho um plano. No meu outro chip, com outra operadora.

‒ _Ah…_ ‒ a voz de Sehun sumiu, um pouco chateado.

‒ Mas! ‒ Baekhyun falou alto. ‒ Como eu disse, esse mês estou em casa, o que significa que preciso ser consciente como gasto meu dinheiro. Não sei bem como vai ser mês que vem…

‒ _Entendo._

‒ O que eu gostaria de sugerir é: seria possível você ligar no mês que vem?

Baekhyun escutou Sehun soltar um “ _oh!_ ” surpreso.

‒ _Mas é claro!_ ‒ respondeu. ‒ _Eu posso agendar uma ligação para o mês que vem._

‒ Então combinado?

‒ _Acabei de agendar uma ligação para mês que vem, neste mesmo dia e horário, pode ser?_

Baekhyun abriu um sorriso grande.

‒ Perfeito. E até lá… ‒ deixou a voz morrer. ‒ Lembra do meu nome, certo? Byun Baekhyun.

Do outro lado da linha, silêncio.

‒ _Bom, meu nome é Oh Sehun._

‒ Vai estar assim no Facebook?

Sehun ficou silêncio de novo.

‒ _A foto é meio estranha. É meu cachorro._

Baekhyun sorriu de novo.

‒ Fofo.

Se pudesse ver Sehun, diria que ele estava sorrindo.

‒ _Bom, senhor Byun Baekhyun, ligarei para você neste mesmo dia e horário do mês que vem para falarmos sobre o plano disponível em sua linha, está bem?_

‒ Está bem.

‒ _Eu te desejo uma ótima noite e um bom fim de semana!_

‒ Eu desejo o mesmo.

‒ _E… hã… estarei esperando._

Quando Baekhyun deitou no sofá de cabeça para baixo e as pernas para o alto de novo, estava sorrindo de orelha a orelha.


End file.
